Lekcja stanowczości/Transkrypt
:Fluttershy: Obiad! Kto jest głodny? Mam tu coś dla każdego. Powoli, kochani. chichocze :Angel: tupie :Fluttershy: Proszę Angel, króliczku. :Angel: tupie :Fluttershy: Dobrze, panie Grymaśny, wygrałeś. Marchew, sałata i jabłka, mniam, mniam, mniam! Co? Ale- Co więc chciałbyś zjeść? Nie wiem, czy umiem to zrobić. Dobrze, żebyś nie umarł z głodu. Och, a może jednak skusisz się na chrupiącą- wzdycha Dobrze, przeczytajmy ten przepis. :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Fluttershy: Hmm, co dalej? Szparagi. :Lektor: Lekcja stanowczości :Fluttershy: Przepraszam, em, wepchnęła się pani przede mnie. Przepraszam, to chyba pomyłka, bo ja byłam tu pierwsza… :Jednorożec: Wybacz, nie zauważyłam cię. :Fluttershy: No wiem… :Starszy kucyk: chichocze :Fluttershy: Och, przepraszam pana… :Starszy kucyk: Tak, słucham? :Fluttershy: Wepchnął się pan przede mnie. :Starszy kucyk: Chcesz brukselkę? A tu chyba sprzedają szparagi! :Fluttershy: Mówię, że nie stał tu pan przede mną. :Starszy kucyk: Ohoho, nie trzeba, dziecko, już stoję przed tobą! :Nastoletni kucyk #1: No mówię ci, zrobił z tego wielki aj-waj. :Fluttershy: Hej! :Nastoletni kucyk #1: Możesz się odsunąć? Wchodzisz mi na grzbiet! :Fluttershy: Ale- :Nastoletni kucyk #2: Czy twoje życie zależy od szparagów? Weź się w garść! :Fluttershy: Och, dobrze. Nie pali się. :Rarity: sapie Fluttershy, nie pozwól się tak traktować! :Fluttershy: Och, naprawdę, nic nie szkodzi. :Pinkie Pie: Jak to nie szkodzi?! Jasne, że szkodzi! Masz dziewczyno jakiś kłopot. :Fluttershy: Jaki kłopot? Och, proszę Pinkie Pie, ty pierwsza. :Pinkie Pie: Widzisz! To ten kłopot. :Rarity: Nie możesz być popychadłem! :Fluttershy: Popychadłem? :Rarity: Taką niedołęgą. Musisz walczyć o swoje! Obiecaj! :Fluttershy: O, dobrze. Obiecuję. Całe szczęście! :pieniążka :Fluttershy: Nic nie szkodzi; już trudno. :Rarity: Patrz i ucz się. Zatrzymaj się, wątpliwy przystojniaku. :Gizmo: Ee, kto, ja? :Rarity: Oczywiście, że ty. Co, nikt nie nazwał cię do tej pory przystojnym? :Gizmo: Ee, nie złożyło się jakoś. :Rarity: No wiesz, dziwne! Pokazałbyś mi może jakie masz muskuły? sapie O rajciu! Czy taki silny i przystojny konik jak ty, mógłby odstąpić mojej przyjaciółce szparagi? :pieniążka :Gizmo: się. :Rarity: Widzisz? Nic trudnego! :Fluttershy: Ee, chyba nie. :Rarity: Pokaż więc, co jeszcze masz na liście? :Fluttershy: Spójrzmy: następne są pomidory. :pieniążka :Fluttershy: Proszę bardzo. :Sprzedawczyni pomidorów: odchrząkuje Należą się dwa pieniążki. Nie jeden. :Fluttershy: W zeszłym tygodniu płaciłam jeden. :Sprzedawczyni pomidorów: Dziś mają być dwa. :Fluttershy: Dobrze, nie będę się o to kłócić. :Pinkie Pie: Co pani sobie wyobraża? :Sprzedawczyni pomidorów: Dbam o własne interesy, czego i tobie życzę. :Pinkie Pie: Dwa pieniążki za pomidory to przesada. Jeden wystarczy. :Sprzedawczyni pomidorów: A ja mówię, że mają być dwa. :Pinkie Pie: Jeden. :Sprzedawczyni pomidorów: Nie, dwa! :Pinkie Pie: Jeden! :Sprzedawczyni pomidorów: Nie, dwa! :Pinkie Pie: Jeden! :Sprzedawczyni pomidorów: Nie, dwa! :Pinkie Pie: Nie, dwa! :Sprzedawczyni pomidorów: Jeden! :Pinkie Pie: Nie, dwa! :Sprzedawczyni pomidorów: Jeden! :Pinkie Pie: Nalegam: dwa, albo wcale! :Sprzedawczyni pomidorów: Jeden, i słowa nie zmienię! :Pinkie Pie: Niech pani będzie, płacimy jeden! :Pinkie Pie i Rarity: chichoczą :Pinkie Pie: Widzisz? Stanowczość bywa fajna! :Fluttershy: Właśnie widzę. :Rarity: No, to jak będzie, masz ochotę sama spróbować? :Fluttershy: Em, dobrze. siebie Muszę mieć tę wiśnię. handlarza wiśniami Dobrze, że została panu jedna wiśnia, bo widzi pan: robię coś specjalnego dla mojego króliczka. Ostatnio grymasi, a przepis każe dać wisienkę do dekoracji. :pieniążka :Fluttershy: Proszę bardzo. :Handlarz wiśniami: rosyjskim akcentem Oj żesz, a tak ci zależy na tej wiśni? :Fluttershy: Oj tak, zrobiłabym wszystko! :Handlarz wiśniami: Zapłać dziesięć piniążków! :Fluttershy: Dziesięć?! Zaraz, zaraz, przystojniaku! Na pewno chce pan postąpić właściwie bo jest pan przystojny i silny, a takie silne przystojniaki zawsze służą pomocą, prawda? :Handlarz wiśniami: Ma być dziesięć monet. :Fluttershy: Aż dziesięć za jedną wiśnię?! To skandal! Nalegam, niech będzie… jedenaście. :Handlarz wiśniami: Jedenaście? :Fluttershy: Ee, to znaczy, dziewięć! :Handlarz wiśniami: Nie rozumiem. :Fluttershy: W takim razie dwanaście, więcej nie dam! :Handlarz wiśniami: To ty nie rozumiesz! :Fluttershy: Dwanaście i nie mniej. :Handlarz wiśniami: Dobrze, biorę! :Pinkie Pie: Nie płać mu! Coś ty? Jedna wiśnia nie jest aż tyle warta! :Fluttershy: Ale, robiłam przecież to samo co ty. :Rarity: Walczyłaś dzielnie, ale trochę się pogubiłaś i trzeba było odejść. :Fluttershy: Nie mogę zagłodzić Angela. Muszę bardzo się do tego przyłożyć! Wiśnia jest mi niezbędną, bez względu na cenę! :Handlarz wiśniami: W takim razie, dwadzieścia! :Fluttershy: Dwadzieścia?! Och, ale ja tyle nie mam! :Handlarz wiśniami: Nie zawracaj mi głowy! :Lemon Hearts: Dam dwa pieniążki za tę wiśnię! :Handlarz wiśniami: Proszę! Przykro mi, mała, na przyszłość nie bądź takim popychadłem. :meczy :Fluttershy: Ta-da! Smacznego, Angel. Przepraszam, że bez wisienki, ale reszta zgadza się idealnie. Angel? wzdycha Proszę, nawet dla siebie jestem popychadłem. ulotkę Zajęcia z żelaznej woli. Zmieniamy popychadła w mocarzy! Szkolenie ze stanowczości już dziś w labiryncie. Biorę Celestię na świadka: już nigdy nie będę niedołęgą! :rozmowy :Fluttershy: Och! Ech! Och! Em, przepraszam! się nerwowo :[muzyka z piosenki Eye of the Tiger] :meczą :fajerwerki :okrzyki :Iron Will: muskuły Witajcie! Jestem Iron Will: posiadacz żelaznej woli i dziś zaczynacie nowe życie! Zatupcie, jeśli macie dość roli naiwniaka! :i okrzyki :Iron Will: Tupcie, jeśli nie chcecie być popychadłem! :i okrzyki :Iron Will: Zatupcie, jeśli chcecie tego szkolenia za darmo! :Meadow Song: Chyba się przejęzyczył. To żarty?! :śmiechy :Iron Will: prycha To nie żarty. Moje żelazna wola każe mi mieć pewność, że w stu procentach będziecie zadowoleni z zajęć wyrabiających stanowczość, bo jeśli nie będziecie zadowoleni w stu procentach, nie zapłacicie mi nic! Współczuję tym kucykom, które wątpią w moje metody. Meadow Song Ty nie wątpisz, prawda? :Meadow Song: Nie, no skąd. Gdzie tam. :Iron Will: No to uwaga, lekcja pierwsza: Wstyd pożegnajcie, w oczy zaglądajcie. :rozmowy :Iron Will: Chcę udowodnić wam, że moje metody działają na każdego; potrzebuję ochotnika! :meczą :Iron Will: Ty tam, z tyłu! :Fluttershy: Kto, ja? :Iron Will: Tak, ty! Pozwól no tu na scenę! :Fluttershy: przełyka Ee, gdzie? :Iron Will: Już! :Fluttershy: Idę. :Iron Will: Patrz! Nie daje ci przejść! Jak zamierzasz sobie z tym poradzić? :Fluttershy: Ee, grzecznie pana ominąć? :Iron Will: Nie. :Fluttershy: Przeprosić, że przeszkadzam? :Iron Will: Nie! :Fluttershy: Iść do domu i spróbować jutro? :Iron Will: Nie! Gdy ktoś cię blokuje, nie uskakujesz! :Fluttershy: Och! Przepraszam. :Iron Will: Nie przepraszaj! Bądź stanowcza! Nie czas się kajać, tu trzeba się stawiać! odchrząkuje, Ej no, ty, uważaj gdzie leziesz! Proszę, spróbuj. :Fluttershy: Ee… pamiętaj, żeby zejść mi z drogi nim na ciebie wpadnę… bo przepraszać cię na pewno nie będę! Słyszysz? :Iron Will: kasy Widzieliście!? Skoro mogłem pomóc tej małej przerażonej, to mogę pomóc każdemu tutaj! :okrzyki :Fluttershy: Uwaga, czuję się dobrze. Przyjmę ten dzień na klatę, jak to mawia mój mistrz. :leje się z węża :Pan Greenhooves: nuci :Fluttershy: Przepraszam, panie Greenhooves, chyba za bardzo podlał pan petunie… :Pan Greenhooves: chichocze :Fluttershy: …znowu. :Pan Greenhooves: Daj się tym zająć zawodowcowi. nuci :Fluttershy: Nie jestem niedołęgą! Mogę być wielką potęgą! :Mr. Greenhooves: Hm? Hmm… kaszle Tak, tyle wody chyba wystarczy. :Fluttershy: Dzięki. chichocze Patrzcie, dałam radę! :Cherry Berry: Trudne jest życie kucyka. :Bon Bon: Bez przesady! Wypróbuj na mnie jakiś żart. Ja się śmieję ze wszystkiego. :Cherry Berry: No dobra, to słuchaj: osioł i muł trafiają na bezludną wyspę… :Fluttershy: odchrząkuje Przepraszam, możecie przesunąć wozy, chcę przejść. :Cherry Berry: Taa, za chwilę, ale najpierw muszę coś powiedzieć. No i osioł mówi do muła… :Fluttershy: odchrząkuje Ruszcie się, bo nie mogę przejść! :Cherry Berry: Tak, za chwilę. No więc osioł mówi: zbudujmy łódź i odpłyńmy zanika :Fluttershy: Gdy ktoś cię blokuje, ty nie uskakujesz! :Cherry Berry: …no i wtedy muł mu na to… :lądują na Cherry Berry i Bon Bon :Cherry Berry: Uch, coś ty taka nerwowa? Już idziemy, dobra? :Fluttershy: Dobra! :Pinkie Pie: Kto następny? Czym mogę służyć? :Fluttershy: Ej, co ty wyprawiasz?! Nie widziałaś mnie? :Shoeshine: Ee, może, nie wiem. :Fluttershy: Morze jest szerokie i głębokie! I natychmiast wracaj na koniec kolejki! :przewijania kasety magnetofonowej :Pinkie Pie: Jej, no proszę! :Rarity: Och, jaka piorunująca odmiana! Zachwycająca! :Pinkie Pie: Zajęcia u tego potwora mają sens! :Fluttershy: Iron Will nie jest potworem, to minotaur. Bardzo mnie zainspirował. Jego ćwiczenia są super! :Rarity:Tobie jak widzę, rzeczywiście pomogły. Jesteś doprawdy całkiem nową Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: Tak, jestem. I nowa Fluttershy bardzo lubi nową Fluttershy. :Pinkie Pie: A stara Pinkie Pie jest dumna z nowej Fluttershy. Dumna niczym różowy poncz. Chcecie? chichocze :Fluttershy: Ze mnie się śmiejesz? Obrażam się! :poncz na Pinkie :Fluttershy: Pa, dziewczyny. :uciekają :Fluttershy: Co za dzień! Taxi! O nie, nie! Wpychasz się? Ja mówię nie! :walki :Royal Riff: Hej! Aaa! :Fluttershy: Nikt nie będzie tak traktował nowej Fluttershy! Nie będzie! :Pinkie Pie: Stara Pinkie Pie chyba nie jest przekonana do naszej nowej Fluttershy. :Rarity: Stara Rarity też nie. :Fluttershy: Tak trzymać, nowa Fluttershy! To jest twój dzień! I nikt, a nikt ci go nie odbierze! Mam rację?! Tak! Co?! Listonosz pomylił adresy? Znowu! :Listonosz: Uoch- :Fluttershy: Nowa Fluttershy nie życzy sobie dostawać nie swoich listów! :Listonosz: Uch, znów coś pomyliłem. Przepraszam bardzo. :Fluttershy: Zamiast przepraszać, będziesz żałować! :Listonosz: Aa! :Turysta: Przepraszam, wiesz jak dojść do wieży ratuszowej? :Fluttershy: zęby Jasne, trzeba… Och! :Turysta: Oj, upadło ci. :Fluttershy: warczy Za ten ruch, para ze mnie buch! :Turysta: Ej! :dzwonu :Rarity: Fluttershy! Co ty wyprawiasz?! To bardzo niegrzeczne! :Fluttershy: Widziałyście co zrobił nowej Fluttershy? Myślał, że nowa Fluttershy jest popychadłem. :Rarity: Nie, skarbie, wcale nie. Widziałyśmy wszystko i obie uważamy, że zaszło to wszystko trochę za daleko. :Fluttershy: Co?! Chcesz, żeby nowa Fluttershy była niezgułą, tak jak stara Fluttershy? Lecz starej Fluttershy już nie ma! :Pinkie Pie: Nowa Fluttershy, stara Fluttershy!? :Rarity: Gdzie się podziała miła Fluttershy? Chcemy, żeby do nas wróciła. :Fluttershy: Nie, chcecie słabej Fluttershy. Chcecie niedołęgi Fluttershy. Chcecie Fluttershy, której można powiedzieć wszystko, a ona nie zaprotestuje! :Pinkie Pie: Ach! Namnożyło się tych Fluttershy! Błagam, już nie mogę! :Fluttershy: A co? Zbyt skomplikowane dla twojego prostego móżdżku, Pinkie Pie? :Rarity: Natychmiast się uspokój! Nie zniżamy się do takich paskudnych złośliwości! :Fluttershy: Czemu? Sądziłam, że złośliwości to twój chleb powszedni. I to paskudne jak twoje ciuchy! :Rarity: sapie :Pinkie Pie: Zostaw ją, co! Moda to jej konik! :Fluttershy: A co jest twoim konikiem? Torciki i przyjęcia? Jak to możliwe, że dwie najmniej poważne dziewczyny z Ponyville, próbują doradzić nowej Fluttershy jak ma żyć, choć same skupiają się w życiu na błahostkach, które dla reszty kucyków są w ogóle nieistotne! :Pinkie Pie: płakać Zamiast koleżanki, mamy podłą Fluttershy! :Rarity: płakać Nie chce mi się wierzyć, co ten potwór Iron Will z tobą zrobił! :Pinkie Pie i Rarity: płaczą :Fluttershy: Iron Will nie jest potworem, to jest minotaur! warczy …To ja jestem potworem. :wieje :wilki :Rarity: odchrząkuje Fluttershy, jesteś w domu? :Pinkie Pie: Tu Pinkie Pie i Rarity! :Fluttershy: Idźcie sobie, nim podła Fluttershy znów powie coś podłego! :Rarity: No coś ty! Każdy chlapnie czasem coś niemądrego. :Pinkie Pie: Każdy? :Rarity: Cii. :Fluttershy: Pinkie ma rację. Jestem naprawdę okropna! Ale spokojnie, już zawsze będę siedzieć w zamknięciu. Każdy kucyk będzie bezpieczny, jeśli jeślisic nigdy nie opuszczę własnego domu. :Rarity: Kochana, Pinkie Pie się nie gniewa! Ja też nie! Po prostu fatalnie ci doradził ten cały dziwny Iron Will. :Pinkie Pie: Tak! To przez niego przecież stałaś się taka okropna! Chcę powiedzieć, że można być stanowczym niekoniecznie wrzeszcząc na innych. :Rarity: Właśnie! Możesz walczyć o swoje, nikomu nie ubliżając. :Fluttershy: Ach, ja chyba nie mogę. Już chyba za późno. Zawsze, gdy chcę postawić na swoim, staję się potworem. :błyskawica :Rarity: Och skarbie, nie jesteś potworem. :Pinkie Pie: Nie, lecz on jest. :Iron Will: Jestem mistrzuniem i szkoleń szefuniem. :pauza :Rarity: Jakie urocze powiedzonko. :Iron Will: Wasza koleżanka uwielbia moje powiedzenia! Dzięki nim nie daje sobie dziewczyna w kaszę dmuchać! A teraz pora odebrać zapłatę za pracę. :Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy nie da rady stawić mu teraz czoła! :Rarity: sapie Na pewno taki wielki, dzielny, potężny i bogaty potwór– to znaczy minotaur, nie potrzebuje teraz tych paru groszy. może się pan po nie zgłosić później. :Iron Will: Żartujesz sobie? Fluttershy jest mi winna zapłatę i odbiorę ją teraz! :Rarity: Powstrzymaj go! :Pinkie Pie: Istnieje obawa, że akurat nie ma jej w domu. Bardzo możliwe, że jest teraz w lesie ze zwierzątkami. Proszę nam pozwolić, my ją panu znajdziemy. :Iron Will: Tak się składa, że muszę pójść do sklepu po zakupy. Niech będzie, wrócę tu popołudniu. :Pinkie Pie: ale to tylko pół dnia! Potrzebujemy przynajmniej pełnej doby! :Iron Will: Jestem skłonny zaczekać pół dnia, nie dłużej! :Pinkie Pie: Cały dzień! :Iron Will: Pół dnia! :Pinkie Pie: Cały dzień! :Iron Will: Pół dnia! :Pinkie Pie: Pół dnia! :Iron Will: Cały dzień! :Pinkie Pie: Potrzebujemy pół dnia i koniec! :Iron Will: Daję wam cały dzień i nie mniej! :Pinkie Pie: No to świetnie! Widzimy się jutro. :Iron Will: Chwila, co? :Fluttershy: kicha :Iron Will: Ha. Ale chyba nie musicie jej szukać. Odbiorę zapłatę teraz. :Pinkie Pie: A-a-le mamy umowę! Miał pan przyjść jutro! :Iron Will: Gdy ktoś cię blokuje, nie uskakujesz! :Pinkie Pie: krzyczy :w błocie :Pinkie Pie: spluwa :przeżuwa ogon Pinkie :Iron Will: Jesteś mi coś winna, Fluttershy! puka :się otwierają :Iron Will: Byłaś zwykłym popychadłem! Iron Will zmienił cię w silną maszynę do stawiania oporu! Więc zapłacisz mi to co mi się należy! :Fluttershy: E, nie. :meczy :Iron Will: Co powiedziałaś? :Fluttershy: Nie. :Iron Will: Uch! Nie chciałbym być teraz tobą; Iron Will będzie na ciebie bardzo zły, jeśli nie odbierze zapłaty natychmiast! prycha :Fluttershy: Przypominam sobie: mówiłeś, że jeśli ktoś nie będzie zadowolony w stu procentach, nie musi płacić, a ja nie jestem zadowolona. :Iron Will: Jak to nie jesteś zadowolona?! Każdy jest zawsze bardzo zadowolony! :Fluttershy: W takim razie jestem pierwsza, a skoro zadowolona nie jestem, odmawiam zapłaty: to bardzo proste. :meczą :Iron Will: A może jesteś choć trochę zadowolona, bo może jakoś się dogadamy? Przecież oboje jesteśmy rozsądni. :Fluttershy: Niestety, nie znaczy nie. :Iron Will: Nie znaczy nie, tak? Nikt jeszcze mi tak nie powiedział. Ech… muszę to zapamiętać. Przyda się na następne szkolenie. :meczy :Pinkie Pie: Jesteś niesamowita! Pięknie postawiłaś się potworowi! :Rarity: Wcale się nie zmieniłaś! Jesteś starą Fluttershy, którą uwielbiamy! :Pinkie Pie: Tęskniłyśmy! :Fluttershy: Spokojnie, stara Fluttershy wygoniła tę nową. Przepraszam, że przesadziłam z tą całą stanowczością. Zgoda? :Pinkie Pie i Rarity: Zgoda! :Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie i Rarity: się :Fluttershy: Droga Księżniczko Celestio, :Nieśmiałym osobom trudno postawić na swoim. Dziś tego spróbowałam i stałam się bardzo nieprzyjemna. Ale nauczyłam się, że chcąc być stanowczym nie należy aż tak się zmieniać. Teraz wiem, że można dopiąć swego, a jednocześnie być miłym i grzecznym. :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Putting Your Hoof Down ru:Стенограммы/Настоять на своём Kategoria:Transkrypty 2 sezonu